


Nervous

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, domming for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Tumbler prompt "Madwheeler but with Dom Mike and Sub Max?"Max and Mike decide to mix it up in the bedroom, pure porn.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Nervous

To say Mike was nervous would be an understatement.

He was practically shaking with anxiety, he can’t mess this up, she’d never let him live it down. He got himself into this situation, he’s just gonna have to tough it out.

Last scene he was mouthing off more than usual, being bratty, and had the audacity to tell her that he could be a better dom than her. He remembers how silent she got after, and she whipped him good for it. He doesn’t even know why he said that, he was just too far gone into brat space.

But the next day after the scene, she had told him that now he has to prove what he said, that he can be a ‘better dom’. He tried to tell her that that was just something he said in the moment, that he didn’t mean it. Max wasn’t hearing it though. She said he had a week to prove it, to stage a scene. If he didn’t, she wasn’t going to let him cum for a month. A threat they both know she’ll make good on.

That was six days ago, today’s the last chance he has. Spending the whole week trying to get himself into a ‘dom’ headspace and thinking of what exactly he was going to do. Spanking? Blindfolds? Maybe even wax play? He has a good idea what he plans on doing.

Waiting on the couch, she should be back any minute. Her college class ended about twenty minutes ago so she’s on the way back to their apartment now.

As if on cue, the door lock jingles and Max walks in, setting her stuff down. She must sense the atmosphere Mike has tried to create, the scent of forestry candles coming from their bedroom. Mike is sitting looking up at her expectantly, blindfold in his hands. He refrains himself from playing with it nervously and sits straight up.

“Decided to scene today? I almost thought you’d chicken out lo-”

“Shut up.”

She looks at him questioningly, “What did you ju-”

“Shut up.”

Putting her hands up as if to say ‘okay’, Mike feels a small swell of pride and tries to keep his steady composure. He can not fuck this up. He uses his pointer finger to motion her to come to him.

Surprisingly she listens.

“On your knees.”

She has a face like she wants to object but he shuts it down quickly, “On your knees now. Don’t make me ask again Maxine.”

That gets her, and she sinks down, between his knees. He reaches out and wraps the blindfold around her eyes. Her breath hitches and it goes straight to his dick. There’s a small surge of power he feels at her reaction, is this how she feels when she doms him? He gently grabs her hand and stands up, bringing her with him. Guiding her to their bedroom.

She stands by their bed and removes an article of her clothing one piece at a time, kissing her pale skin as it becomes exposed to him. She’s surprisingly pailent, and he can tell she’s holding back sounds. God he wants to hear them, he wants to push his luck.

Naked now, he leads her to lay down on the bed on her back. He can’t help but take in her beauty, her fiery red hair splayed out, her pale curvy body against the backdrop of their black sheets. She’s docile and he can see her body shaking in anticipation, being blindfolded and having no idea what he’s about to do. He’s never seen her like this and his cock is aching, he’ll have to worry about that later.

His fingers caresses her curves, sliding them gently over her nipples. “You just gonna look or what loser.” Her voice is breathy and there’s a blush on his cheeks. It’s funny that she still thinks she’s in control.

Leaning down close to her ear, her body shuddering when it feels his hot breath against it, “Say something smart one more time, and I’ll hit you Maxine.”

She actually _moans_ at that, he hears it even though it sounds like she’s trying very hard to suppress it. He hopes she doesn’t say anything smart, he doesn’t know he has in him to hit her, that’s always been more her thing.

Enough gawking, he reaches over and picks their red candle. Wax play is something they’ve ventured into a few times, and Mike really likes it, but Max has never been on the receiving end of it. Until tonight.

“Try and be good and be still for me.” That’s the only warning he gives her as he tips the candle and lets the first few drops fall on her breasts, purposely missing her nipples.

“Fuck, shit!” She squirms for a few minutes and he’s starting to think maybe she hates it, “Fuck that feels good, why, why does it feel like that?”

A laugh bubbles up in the back of his throat that he suppresses, he knows too well to what she’s feeling. “Hush, just feel the sensations.”

He drips the candle and lets more drops then last time drip out, landing between the valley of her breasts and onto her stomach. She moans again and he can see her wetness pooling on her thighs, God he really wants to get between them.

Her body soons becomes a mosaic art piece, dried red blotches of wax mixing with her freckles. Once the last of the wax has dried, he sets the candle down on their nightstand. He starts to peel the dried wax off of her skin and marvels at the faint red marks they leave behind on her skin.

Starting at her breasts, he lets his tongue dance across them, moving to lap her hardened nipple. “Oh oh!” her hands immediately go to his hair, trying to pull him closer. She whines when instead he moves back.

“Touch me again and you want cum tonight, do you understand?”

“Mike what the fu-”

_SMACK_

The noise of the slap rings in the room and he can’t believe he just fucking did that. Her face is turned sideway on the pillow, a slight red tinge of his hand print on her cheek. The urge to apologize and kiss it better is there, but he waits by her side with bated breath.

He gets rewarded when she whispers out a small “Okay”, signaling him to keep going. He really wants to ask if it’s actually okay, ask if he hit her too hard. But that would be a bad Dom. If it wasn’t okay, she would safeword. They’ve been doing scenes long enough that they trust each other to know to use it. He himself has had to use it a couple times.

Trying to deter his nerves, he gets down between her legs, face to face with her now dripping cunt. Guess the slap really was okay. His cock is so hard it hurts as it rubs against the inside of his pants, and he can’t help but grind down on the bed.

He laps at her swollen clit, and Max is moaning uncontrollably above him, her hands gripping the bed sheets. When has he ever heard her moan so free?

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!”

He pulls his face back so that his hot breath is against her core, “Then ask for it.”

This is the make it or break it moment, Max hates asking for anything sexual, she typically just takes what she wants.

A moment passes before she’s whimpering out, “Mike please fuck me!”

Fuck.

He can’t get his pants off fast enough.

Finally, _finally_ , he sheaths himself in her in one stoke, both of them moaning at the sensation. Her tight heat is gripping him and she’s soaking, and all he thinks embarrassingly is that this is not gonna last long.

“Fuck you feel so good baby!” He kisses her then, her moaning into his mouth as he starts a fast pace.

“Mike! Oh God, Fuck, Mike!”

He bends his face down to lap at her nipples again and groans when her cunt reacts to it, tightening around him. His other hand goes to her other breast, pinching it hard.

Her hands remain in fisted in the sheets but her back arches, “Fuck baby boy!”

Dammit. That’s his favorite fucking name, and his thrusts speed up their own.

“Yes! Fuck me baby boy, fuck me!”

He can only whimper as he starts despresstly rutting into her. He was doing so well as a Dom, but she’ll always have that control over him. His mouth moves over to the nipple he was pinching, his tongue working furiously against it.

Her fingers make their way into his hair and tug back hard, and he doesn’t even care anymore. She pulls his face up so that she can kiss him.

“You’ve been such a good baby, my baby boy is such a good Dom for me,” She reaches up and bites him hard on the neck.

“Oh Fuck.”

“You were so good, but we both know I’m the Dom here don’t we?”

He so lost in fucking her he doesn’t answer, causing her to slap him this time. Fuck he loves that, and moans in response.

“Answer me.”

“Yes you’re the Dom!”

She’s still blindfolded but he has a feeling she must know how desperate he looks. “You gonna cum baby boy?”

He really wants to cum, “Yes ma’am!”

“Make me cum first baby, finish doing what you set out to do.”

Angling his hips differently, he knows he hits her g-spot when she moans loudly. He makes a point to hit it on every thrust.

“Yes baby yes! I’m so close!”

A few more thrusts later she cumming on his dick, the feeling of her getting impossibly tight around him pulls him over. He cums with a shout, collapsing on top of her. They’re both panting, bodies slick with sweat. She’s running a comforting hand up and down his back.

“I don’t ever wanna Dom again, that’s too much work.”

She laughs and presses a kiss into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I STRUGGLED to write this, Mike just isn't a dom. He's a brat. Please don't request Dom Mike again, this prompt almost killed me. Happy to write and theoretically see how it would play out.


End file.
